So Damn Cliché
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: What if Harry was never supposed to kill Voldemort? What if someone else was destined to do it? Answer to Dark Moon Riseing's "Other" challenge.


'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at t

**Hey, everyone. This is an answer to Dark Moon Riseing's "Other" challenge. This is my first time answering to a challenge, so very sorry if I suck! Please enjoy!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX **

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_'

Sybill Trelawney's figure slowly disappeared, and Harry stared at the Pensieve for a moment, and then looked uncertainly at Dumbledore, who was surveying him calmly.

'Does… Does that mean…' He trailed off, willing the older man to understand his unfinished question.

'Yes, my dear boy, it means you.' Dumbledore replied softly.

'Power the Dark Lord knows not…'

'Yes.'

'Neither can live while the other survives.'

'Yes.'

'I'll have to kill him then,' Harry said quietly, staring at his feet. 'Or have him kill me.' Harry added.

'That could be the case, Harry, but prophesies are tricky. When you assume one thing, it could easily be another.'

There was silence for a few moments as Harry frowned, trying to work out what Dumbledore had meant.

'It means, Harry, that it might not mean that.' Dumbledore said after a moment. 'It does not specifically say that you have to kill Lord Voldemort, or vice-versa. It could mean that… There is another. The "Other", you could say.' Dumbledore smiled.

'Either must die at the hand of the other…' Harry mused, frowning in concentration. 'For neither can live while the other survives…'

Harry raised his head and looked uncertainly at Dumbledore. 'That means… Another has to kill him? Voldemort?'

'Him or you.' Dumbledore nodded.

'Who… Is the other…?' Harry asked, sure that Dumbledore would announce someone Harry knew and trusted, like himself, or Remus, or…

'I have my suspicions. It obviously is someone close to you.' He paused, frowning.

'You…?' Harry said tentatively.

'No, my dear boy. Unfortunately, I am not the "Other". We have no ways of knowing who this "Other" is. If there even is one…' Dumbledore added as an afterthought.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, and before Harry knew it, he was in his own bed and drifting into sleep.

**1 year later.**

Harry tiredly exited Transfiguration with his two friends, Ron and Hermione, not participating in the conversation.

'_Power the Dark Lord knows not…' _

Harry shook his head with a sigh. There wasn't any time to think bout that now. Hermione said goodbye to him and Ron and made her way to Ancient Runes.

'Oh, great way to end the day,' Ron muttered. 'Stuck in a room that'll no doubt be stifling with that old fraud, going on about how you're gunna die every day. I hate Divination.'

'Me too,' Harry replied, and there was hardly any more conversation until they had reached the classroom and sat down.

Harry was tired and agitated, so he was not particularly happy when Professor Trelawney asked him to stay behind after class.

'Yes, Professor?' He asked as soon as the other 6th years had left.

'Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, I want to discuss you're last piece of homework. You see, it's not all that…' She suddenly stopped, and Harry, who had been staring at a picture behind her, returned his attention to her to see what was wrong.

She was slack in her chair and her eyes were rolling. Harry mentally groaned. She was going to make another prediction. She spoke then, her voice harsh.

'The "Other" who must vanquish either has previously strayed from his path… He returned to the Light, but not without a scar… When the time comes, it will be most unexpected… For the "Other" will have gone unnoticed… The "Other" who must vanquish either reigns under the banner of the Snake… And the one who they will least expect…'

Trelawney stopped, and then glanced up at Harry, completely back to normal.

'I'm sorry, my dear boy. Where was I?' She said in her misty tones. But before she could say anything else, Harry had run from the room.

He had to tell Dumbledore. He still wasn't sure who the "Other" was, but he knew Dumbledore could figure it out. A stitch was starting to form in his side and he was out of breath by the time he reached the outside of Dumbledore's office.

'Erm…' He stared at the gargoyle and remembered he had no idea what the password was.

'Lemon Drops? Fizzing Wizzbe? Cockroach Cluster? Aw, come on! It's important! PROFESSOR!'

Harry shouted the last part, hoping Dumbledore would hear him.

'Damnit! Muffins? Cookies?'

The gargoyle sprang aside and Harry blinked at him. 'Cookies? Jeeze…' He hurried up the staircase and stood hesitantly outside Dumbledore's office before knocking.

'Come in, Severus!' Dumbledore called out and Harry pushed the door open. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before smiling.

'Harry, my dear boy, what a surprise! I thought you were Severus, he's due for a meeting. Why are you here, my boy?'

Harry sat down and told Dumbledore everything.

'I still don't know who it is, but I was hoping you could tell me.' Harry finished. Dumbledore leaned back, deep in thought.

There was silence for several minutes before Harry broke it.

'Sir…?'

'I'm sorry, Harry. I indeed know who the "Other" is.' He paused, either for dramatic effect or breath. 'The "Other" is indeed someone close. His name is Severus Snape.'

Harry just started at Dumbledore. Before he could open his mouth to object, the door behind him slammed open.

'Sorry to break up this little party, Albus, but I couldn't help but overhear. What did you say about me?' Severus Snape moved into the room with his trademark sneer, completely ignoring Harry.

'Severus! Welcome!' Dumbledore smiled, and Harry could see Snape's body going rigid with anger and frustration.

'What… Did you say about me?' He repeated, pronouncing the words slowly and carefully.

'Why, Severus, it seems that you are involved in another prophesy!'

'Wonderful.' Severus muttered, rolling his eyes. 'I'm just so happy. Ecstatic.'

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands. 'Well, if that's all sorted then…'

'What was the prophecy?' Severus cut in, narrowing his eyes.

'I'm afraid you'll have to ask young Harry here.' Dumbledore gestured towards Harry whose eyes widened when Severus turned on him.

'Well? We don't have all day.' He snapped, glaring.

Harry shifted in his seat and glanced at Dumbledore for help. However, the old man was busy studying a picture, his back turned to them. Harry suspected he was doing it on purpose, but he was distracted when Severus clicked his fingers in Harry's face.

'I told you to tell me what the prophesy was.' He growled.

Harry hurriedly told him, and Severus remained silent for a few minutes afterwards. Dumbledore was still studying the painting, and Harry stared at his feet.

'I am to kill one of them then.' Severus said finally, and Dumbledore turned.

'Yes, my boy. That is true,' he sighed. 'I believe it will test your loyalties to the max, Severus.' Dumbledore paused, and then placed his hand on Severus's shoulder. 'I have complete faith in you.'

Severus shook off the hand without a comment. 'I doubt it will test my loyalties. I would rather not kill Potter. The consequences wouldn't be enjoyable.'

He sneered at Harry, while Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

'Well, Headmaster, I believe you called me in for some reason?'

'Ah, yes!' Dumbledore gestured to a chair beside Harry and Severus sat down. 'Thank you, Harry, you may go.' Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry stood and left the office, glancing over his shoulder as he walked through the door. Dumbledore was still as cheery as every, yet Severus had slumped in his seat and was massaging his temples.

Harry wasn't the only one worried.

**The Final Battle**

Harry watched in horror as Nagini struck again and again from his hiding spot. Severus was weakening, and his legs buckled. Voldemort sneered down at him, before calling Nagini off and sweeping away from Severus's body.

Once Harry was sure Voldemort was gone, he hurried over to Severus. The man who had betrayed them, killed Dumbledore and joined Voldemort. Harry knew it was dangerous going so close to the man when Severus was supposed to kill him, but he could hardly do anything to Harry in his condition.

Harry dropped to his knees beside Severus, who was gasping for air. His eyes, a deep charcoal black, rested on Harry.

'Ha..rry…' He rasped, coughing. 'Po…cket… Take… out…'

Harry frowned in confusion, but reached inside Severus's pocket anyway. His and closed around a vial, and he pulled it out. It was a simple clear vial with silvery liquid. The sticker stuck on it read 'SNAKE VENOM: NAGINI'

'I.. Dri..nk… it…' Severus raised a feeble hand, and Harry pulled the cork out, then pushed the vial to Severus's lips. Severus drank slowly, agonisingly. When he had finished, his eyes slipped closed and he went limp.

'Snape… Snape?!' Harry's eyes widened, but Severus's eyes had snapped open and he sat up.

'I see you managed to save me,' Severus sneered, before pulling another potion from his robes and drinking it. It must have been a Pepper Up potion, because his energy was restored and he stood with ease.

Harry stared up at him and realised his mistake. Severus was going to kill him now. However, Severus simply gripped Harry's upper arm and pulled him to his feet.

'I believe we have a battle to fight.'

'But… You…' Harry stuttered.

'Ah,' Severus said. 'I thought this would happen.'

Severus gave a sigh, then proceeded to tell Harry the truth about Dumbledore's death. Finally, Harry believed him.

'I see your friends had the decency to stand back,' Severus commented, and Harry glanced behind him to see Hermione and Ron standing by the door, looking worried.

Severus swept past them and motioned for them to follow. They crept through the Shrieking Shack, the out onto the Hogwarts grounds. They broke into a sprint and entered the Great Hall, which was teeming with Death Eaters and Hogwarts students and teachers alike.

Harry lost sight of Ron, Hermione and Severus. He engaged in a bloody battle with a spare Death Eater and could think of nothing else.

**Later**

'Ah, yes, it's the famous Harry Potter.' Voldemort sneered as Harry approached him. Harry glared and said nothing, not noticing everyone stopping their fighting to watch.

Voldemort raised his wand. 'I killed you. I watched you die.' He hissed, his red eyes narrowing.

'Looks like you didn't try hard enough,' Harry replied, and Voldemort growled in rage.

A green streak of light flashed from behind Harry and shot by him, hitting Voldemort square in the chest. Voldemort's eyes widened, then he dropped, letting out a soft gasp as he died. The Death Eater's screamed, clutching their left fore arms. They then dropped to the ground, dead like their master.

Harry slowly turned to see Severus lowering his wand. When Harry caught his eye, he muttered 'I hate clichés. Why do people always have to taunt each other before one of them dies?'

There was silence, then Neville Longbottom slowly started clapping. Luna Lovegood joined immediately, then Minerva McGonagall, then Rubeus Hagrid. Harry joined in, beaming at Severus, who looked disgusted at all the attention he was getting.

Hermione hesitated, and then clapped too, nudging Ron until he brought his hands together. Slowly and surely, the whole crowd started clapping.

Severus scowled and stowed his wand in his robes. Why did everything have to be so damn cliché?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX **

**Thanks. **

**-MBM**


End file.
